marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Arrest of Wilson Fisk
The Arrest and Final Pursuit of Wilson Fisk was the event following Detective Hoffman's confessions about Wilson Fisk, in which Wilson Fisk was arrested, and the actions he took to escape that arrest. These events led into the Duel of Hell's Kitchen Catalyst The event to result in finally taking down Wilson Fisk was set in motion when Daredevil saved Carl Hoffman from an assault team that Wilson Fisk had sent to kill Detective Hoffman with Leland Owlsley's crew watching him. Daredevil was able to safely transport him to the New York City Police Department office to make a testament against Wilson Fisk on the record. Matt Murdock went to the Department along with Foggy Nelson and Karen Page. Cleaning up The Kitchen .]] Now with the FBI having a list to nearly all of Wilson Fisk's employee's involved in criminal activity, they performed a mass arrest. Notable arrests include: Parish Landman, Mary Cadwell; an editor at the New York Bulletin, who kept Ben Urich from sharing information about Fisk, multiple corrupt cops, and an Unknown State Senator.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil'' Wilson Fisk's Arrest Now in Wilson Fisk's Penthouse a at night, (Hours later). Vanessa Marianna stands before multiple televisions, all news networks reporting on Wilson Fisk, and people that have been arrested as a result of working with him. By the time he enters the room he had made arrangements unknown by the viewers at the time. As the FBI agents rush to the doors of Wilson Fisk's home, he tells Vanessa about secret arrangements he's made, and something he needs her to do for him. As the FBI agents place him under arrest he proposes to Vanessa, and professes his love continuously speaking as if the agents weren't even in the room. Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson, and Karren Page are later seen in the Nelson and Murdock Law Office, drinking champagne to celebrate the news of Wilson Fisk's arrest. Getaway from FBI and NYPD Escort In the FBI armored car. With unclear intentions after the FBI agents allow him to speak, Wilson Fisk begins to tell a story from the Bible about a traveller that many people had seen weary, and still passed by. He was in this state because of a Man of Ill intent setting him on a path he had no chance of getting to the other side alive. Then a man, "The Good Samaritan" , helps the traveller. He carries the traveller to an Inn, and gives the Innkeeper all of the money he had to take care of him, and restore his health. He makes this comment to the FBI agent about how men can be deceived by their true nature because he used to compare himself to the Good Samaritan in the story. "That means that I am not the Samaritan-- That I am like the priest, or the levite. That I am the Ill Intent. Who set the traveller upon a road, that he should not have been on." -Wilson Fisk A semi-truck blocks bridge off from the FBI and Police vehicles, Armored teams with Heavy weaponry break out of these semi-trucks to kill off the remaining cops. Once the bridge has been cleared, they start banging on the door of the FBI armored car (Still containing Fisk and the two guards). The guard closest to the door yells out, threatening to kill Fisk if they don't back away from the door. In response the other guard shoots the agent closest to the door, to let Fisk out revealing that he had been payed off by Fisk. Fisk then proceeds with the escort to the Semi-truck that the assault team came in, as he enters the truck he tells the team (staying behind to fend off the police). If anyone tries to follow them, whether it be on the ground or in the air, to take them out. Aftermath Now seeing the news of Fisk's escape Karen, Matt, and Foggy leave the office. Karen gets in a cab to go home, and Foggy about to get in the cab with her shuts the door as the cab drives off. Foggy urges Matt not to go after Fisk, calling him a lunatic. Matt just asks Foggy to trust even though he doesn't deserve his trust back yet. Matt leaves to receive the Daredevil Suit from Melvin Potter's Workshop. As Matt is in a rush he is informal in giving thanks to Melvin. Melvin stops Matt when he tries to close the Garment box because he wants reassurance that Matt will keep his promise to keep him, and his daughter Betsy safe from Fisk. He responds saying "I made you a promise. I intend to keep it." References